How Your Mother Met the Doctor
by hurkydoesntknow
Summary: The sequel to How I Met the Doctor, Future Ted tells his kids the story of how their mother met the Doctor prior to meeting Ted and went on a few adventures with him.


**I present to you the sequel to How I Met the Doctor! This story takes place in the final season in the mother's point of view. In the final chapter of the previous story, Ted explains to his kids that their mother had met the Doctor before. Here is the story!**

**Disclaimer: Hurky doesn't own HIMYM, Doctor Who, the song La Vie En Rose, or anything that she did not come up with. CBS, BBC, etc. own all these things. If I did own these things, NPH and David Tennant would have met already.**

**Note: The Mother will be known as "The Mother" until her name is revealed.**

* * *

_Kids, as I told you, after I met your mother and told her the story of my adventures with the Doctor, your mother had her own story to tell and now I'm telling it to you._

_(scene shifts to the weekend of Robin and Barney's wedding)_

The Mother sat on the patio of her room at the Farhampton Inn, playing on her ukulele that her boyfriend Max had given her for her birthday before his death. As she was finishing singing the song, _La Vie en Rose_, she spotted a blue box in the distance. The Mother arched an eyebrow and gently set the ukulele on the chair and picking up her yellow umbrella, her curiosity increasing.

Meanwhile, a man with brown hair wearing a dress shirt underneath a purple vest and coat, bow tie, skinny trousers, and boots, was sleeping on the sand, leaning against the blue box.

The Mother approached and stood in front of him, wondering whether she should wake the man up or not.

"No..." the man grumbled in his sleep, British accent very dominant. "I asked for fish fingers and custard..."

The Mother cleared her throat loudly, trying to wake the man up. He remained asleep.

"And these are NOT Jelly Babies!" the man shouted sleepily. "No, no, baked beans won't do. Those are _deplorable_...'

"Excuse me?" The Mother asked a litter louder.

The man opened his eyes to find the Mother standing in front of him. He studied her before he realized he did not know her. He yelped in surprise. "Y-You're not Clara!"

"Clara?" The Mother asked, raising an eyebrow. "Who's Clara?"

The man jumped up, jumped back, and pulled out a device that opened up and glowed a bright green. The Mother held up her hands in surrender.

"Sonic screwdriver says you're no threat," the man said to himself, closing the device and putting it back into his coat pocket.

"Who are you?" The Mother asked, resting her hands down although she was still shaken up from being scanned.

"I'm the Doctor!" The man said, straightening out his bowtie with a smile.

"Doctor What?" The Mother asked.

"Just the Doctor!" The Doctor said. "Funny, no one's ever said Doctor What before..."

The Mother ignored the Doctor's ramble and pointed at the blue box. "So, what's with the box? Are you a cop or something?"

The Doctor stared at the Mother in disbelief, raising one of his very thin eyebrows. "A cop?" He repeated. "Do I look like a bloody cop to you?"

The Mother shrugged her shoulders. "Well, you've got a British accent. You could be some form of undercover British cop and that's your uniform." she explained while she pointed at the blue box. "Plus, your box thing here. It says _Police_ on it."

"That's my TARDIS," the Doctor added with a grin while patting the box with a great heavy _thud_. "It's my ship."

The Mother blinked. "I'm sorry, what?"

"My ship," the Doctor repeated. "She can travel through time and space!"

The Mother burst into laughter while the Doctor glared at her. "How do you travel around in that?" she laughed. "Are you one of those guys that make believes he's going somewhere? I mean, I'm all for imagination, but this! How old are you, like twenty-five, twenty-six?"

"Oi, I'm over a thousand years old," the Doctor pointed out defensively. "I've been travelling throughout the galaxy long before your ancestors ever..ever..."

For once, the Doctor was at a loss for words as he watched the young woman laugh in front of him, feeling mocked. Suddenly, he hatched an idea, smirking.

"Tell you what," he said, escorting the Mother as he gently pushed her towards the TARDIS. "Let's go for a ride! I will show you everything you've ever wanted to know! What inspired Thomas Edison to invent the light bulb, What is out there in space, which came first, the chicken or the egg? Well, actually, you don't want to know that one. It's a _very_ disturbing story..." He scrunched his skinny face in disgust as he remembered.

He pushed open his TARDIS door, though the Mother noticed the door said, _Pull to Open_. She didn't want to say anything about this otherwise she would get another tirade from this crazy stranger who called himself this "Doctor" guy.

The door swung open and The Mother gazed into the inside, expecting a blue nothingness with four small corners only to be taken aback by the extreme roominess. There stood a blue lighted room surrounded by lights and little colored targets while in the middle stood a hexagonal shaped console. Above the console, were spinning rotund objects. The Mother opened her mouth and smiled.

"Not bad for a little blue box," she commented, putting her arms on her hips.

"Not bad?" The Doctor asked in disbelief as he closed the TARDIS door and hopped over to the console, smiling, and rubbing his hands in anticipation. "So! Where do you want to start?"

The Mother thought for a second but shrugged her shoulders. "Surprise me," she said, feeling challenging.

The Doctor pulled levers, pressed buttons, and even slammed his hand on a bell. The blue box shook, causing the Mother to tip over and grab onto the railings nearby.

Outside the TARDIS, a young brunette woman in a red sundress, black cardigan, black boots, and a red bag holding a bag of snacks saw the TARDIS dematerializing. She ran over to where the TARDIS stood, trying to grab onto it only for it to completely disappear.

The woman groaned. "Doctor!" she shouted. "You can't leave without me!"


End file.
